Serena Takes A Stand
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: This tale is told from Serena's POV for the most part. It goes into her true thoughts and feelings. Ryo/Serena


No one ever asks me what I want, which I don't even have to think about because I'm supposedly going to have a terrific future, married to that rose throwing idiot. I'm not even allowed to date other people, seem interested in anyone else, all for the sake of my so called friends. If they were really my friends I could talk about this with them, but they all want me married to that rose wielding buffoon. If you haven't guessed by now this is Serena Tsukino, and I want my life to be different. Look what happened when I was forced into nearly marrying him during the Silver Millennium, Beryl destroyed everything, which I didn't want him anyhow, she could have had him back.

I cheered internally when Beryl caught him, I damn near danced for joy when I sensed Galaxia kill him, and yes, I knew he was dead, I played dumb for my scouts. In all this time I've only ever had one person I could count on, someone I could talk to about all this, and I met him before I even knew Darien existed. He lets me speak my mind, asks for my opinion. He doesn't just assume I don't have one. I can be myself with him, and he treats me far better than Darien ever has. Why am I still with that buffoon again? Oh, right, because of my scouts, they all love the idea of me sacrificing everything so they never have to fight again.

I hated him in my former life, I had already fallen for someone else and my bitch mother had him killed off to make room for me to get married to Endymion, which would have never happened anyhow, I'd've killed myself first. None of them get it, if not for him, being Sailor Moon would have driven me insane ages ago. He's kept me centered, I can bitch all I want to him and he lets me, because he understands, in a way none of my scouts can, he's also a leader and he knows the kind of pressure that can put on a person.

He also knows why I eat so much, none of the others ever bothered to ask. I use up so much power and have so much that I need food energy almost constantly in order to be able to function, all those bad grades are just for show. I'm a genius, I just act normal in order to protect those I care about the most. Apparently no one can see through my act. I know for damn sure that Darien is the one that has been the cause of my clumsiness, I'll admit Earth's gravity gives me a little bit of a problem, but not to the extent it's been made out to be. He has shaggy dark hair, kind tiger blue eyes, Darien's are always calculating, and the sweetest tiger ever. He may have a nasty temper however, it has never, and will never be directed at me.

His tiger treats me with respect, unlike a certain female feline I could name. I truly hate that black cat I have to house. Now Artemis treats me with the respect I'm due. With a sigh I look back at the girls, whom were trailing behind me. They were all talking boys, and I know for a fact Mina, Raye, and Lita are all dating three of his friends. I give them tips on how to handle them. Like I told Cye Mouri, whom Mina's dating, to never, ever allow Mina to cook. Kento ReiFaun, Lita's guy I told to always try out Lita's cooking, as he's an eater like me. Sage Daté, Raye's guy, him I told to watch out for Raye's temper and all the warning signs. As long as he redirects her, and I've given him plenty of conversation topics to do that, he'll do fine.

I deftly sidestep Darien and ignore him until I finally snap after he pesters me with wanting to know why I was ignoring him and why I didn't klutz out, " You know what, Darien, I've had it, this relationship is over! You treat me like a possession and not a person, you've never once asked my opinion on anything, you never take me seriously, and I just can't stand you! "

The girls stare at me stunned while Darien's face turns red, " You little bitch, you think I'm going to let you walk away from me! "

I stare back at him hard, " Take your best shot, Endymion. I could easily kick your ass, I just elect not to. "

His dark blue eyes gaze into mine coldly, " Like hell you can, whore. "

Darien went flying before I could do anything, " Thanks for that, Rowen, so does this mean the others are close by? " I say.

The blue haired male teen grins, " Yeah, not far, I heard about the commotion first and when I heard tha descriptions of those involved I knew I 'ad ta check dis out f'ah myself. "

" This doesn't involve you, boy. " Darien says, getting back up.

" Serena, how the hell 'ave ya put up wit' dis jerk? " Rowen asks me.

" Needed him to save the Earth. Hey, I just kicked him to the curb, but he's not staying there, that's his hang up, not mine. " I state.

" Yeah, you did need me, you never would have pulled it off without me. " Darien states.

" I beg to differ with that, Endymion, " a new voice interjects, one which I knew quite well, it seemed as though my real boyfriend was finally going to deal with this kusotarre.

Darien's eyes widen as he takes in my true boyfriend's appearance, shaggy dark hair, tiger blue eyes, red t-shirt, black jeans, red and white Nikes. His eyes were hard, " Not you, you can't have been reborn. "

" Darien, allow me to introduce you to Ryo Sanada, Warrior of Wildfire, wielder of the Inferno Armor, and most importantly the rightful heir to the Terran throne and I've been dating him the entire time, we both knew I had to play the bitch queen's game just until Galaxia and Chaos were dealt with. " I state.

" Yeah, with me at her side, well, Rena would have ended this a whole helluva a lot sooner. You always were a pansy, Endymion. You had to have Queen Serenity kill me and you still couldn't close the deal with her daughter, could you? " Ryo snaps.

" Get over it, Ryo. "

" Just kill him, please. " I mutter.

Ryo smirks, " Oh no, I have a better idea, I'll give him to Sekmet to experiment with new poisons on. "

The rest of the guys look at him stunned, " Ryo, would it matt'ah if I told ya dat he 'ad called Rena a whore earlier? " Rowen asks innocently.

I shake my head at this, leave it to Rowen to piss Ryo off on purpose. Ryo stalks over to him, " Endymion, first, my Rena is not a whore, second, she will never be yours, third, the Earth will never be yours, fourth you will suffer for all eternity at the hands of a certain Shinigami in particular, after Sekmet is done with you, this I swear on the River Styx. "

I blink, " Oh, my half-brother is going to love you, Ryo. He's always wanted to torture Endy here. "

" Half-brother? " Darien asks.

" Yeah, Prince Duo of Pluto, my half-brother through our father, Hades, Lord of the Underworld. " I state firmly, my eyes flashing purple for a second.

Ryo sighs, " Rena, keep the Shinimegami sealed up, would you? I know that you want to go after him with everything you have but you can't. "

" Fine, once he's in Shini's care I'll go torture him then. Shini'll share. " I say, disappointed, but I knew he was right. At least I'd kicked the worthless ass to the curb, he was going to be Sekmet's lab rat and then I could help Shini torture him, all in all this had been a good day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or Duo.


End file.
